daepicfirestarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenya Iida
Tenya Iida is a major character from an anime called My Hero Academia. He has engine pipes on his calves that are fueled with OJ and he can run faster than Sonic himself. He can also make a special move called Recipro Burst, and with an upgrade the attack got 60 times stronger. He is class representative because he is a very smart and responsible boi who follows the rules. He also is very kindhearted and would help his friends no matter what. He puts his friends before himself which is why he is so perfect all the time. He is a very underrated boi and deserves more love. I bet if he were real he would get all the girls attention. He’s tall, muscular, cute and has blue eyes. Those are some traits a lot of girls like in guys. But since he is only a 2D anime boi who is very nerdy and book loving, he only gets love from DaEpicFirestar and a few other weebs. His Danganronpa counterpart is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. His Persona counterpart is Yusuke. The character has become a meme on the channel. Here's why: Significance * DaEpicFirestar's love interest. ** Her boyfriend. ** Iidastar is canon king. ** Wanted to buy a body pillow with mother's permission, but she wasn't brave enough. Instead, she asked for a Nagito Komaeda figure. *** SPOILERS: SHE GOT THE PILLOW. MOM LIKES IT. ** Being defensive of her boy is very important! Multiple people had insulted this boy in front of her and she fights back!!!! ** daddy�� ** The great dream. By popular vote it became an animation. ** Almost got stolen by Mondo Owada, some guy from Danganronpa, like almost 100% stolen. I think 98%. *** Lucky enough, Tenya snatched Daepi back to her position as IIDA'S GIRLFRIEND. *** STARTED THE DAEPIBOWL!!! *** Also almost got stolen by a real person Purple Boi. This case was even worse since people actually supported Daepi x Purple Boi **** GOOD NEWS DAEPI FRIENDZONED PURPLE BOI SO IIDASTAR ENDGAME!!!! ** A REAL BOY THAT LOOKS LIKE TENYA CRUSHES ON DAEPI *** He won the Daepibowl, even. Both the person and the character. *** Real boy looks a lot like Tenya. Has his personality and birthday too. Also Tenya's his nickname. Voice ain't Tenya's canon voice but still cute!!! **** He's hot. ***** WET DREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****** Iid*niel is just wrong and that’s the tea. ******* That ship is also Toxic. **** Kentucky **** RIP KENTON 2003-2019 ***** Daepi x Tenya will always happen * Part of the mega channel takeover on the week of Robbie Rotten's death, especially 8/22, which is his birthday. * DaEpicFirestar posts images of him on the community board for UwU reasons * Powerful enough to end Daepi’s crush on purple boi and have Daepi cosplay him. SEE THE LOVE INTEREST THREAD ABOVE **HANDS* * Once kinsidering, now no longer kin since she doesn't wanna commit Iidacest. * The cancellation of IiRalsei * THE L WORD ** It's L*da *** UNCENSORED: Lida * HENTAI * He can see 25/20 without glasses. Only a little blurry! ** People unstan him for that, which ain't nice. Thankfully I have unconditional love for him Conclusion Tenya Iida is best boi for every reason.Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Memes Category:Tenya Iida Category:Religion Category:An actually good character Category:Hotties Category:Daddies Category:EXTRA KINKY �� Category:MY FIRST CRUSH Category:Dummy thicc Category:Big pp Category:Good bois Category:Bois that deserve the world Category:Godly beings Category:Best character Category:Cute boys Category:Sexy Category:Absolute unit